


Scent of Heather

by ScorpioSnoopy666



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Kidnapping, Teleportation, Test subject, frigokinesis, lab, nature control
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioSnoopy666/pseuds/ScorpioSnoopy666
Summary: *This story was one I wrote when I finished secondary school, when I was about 16 (I'm 18 atm), so apologies if this story is all over the place or if it plain sucks XD*Abandoned in a jungle on an island near the sea as a young child and found by scientists -more like kidnapped-, they gave her the code number 95177666 and named her Heather Diggins.When the torture gets too much, she escaped with new abilities; teleportation and ability to control nature.10 years later, she escapes and meets someone who's like her.*WARNING; This book contains references to torture/human experimentation, kidnapping, abuse and/or murder*





	

My name is Heather Diggins.

Even though it wasn't my true birth name, everyone calls me it.  
Some others, mainly the scientists who claimed me and that I live with, call me Test Subject 95177666, making me seem unimportant.  
Just a number, not a human.  
Well, not quite....

Allow me to take you back to a time when I was a very young child.

My mother died when I was born, causing my father to grow distressed with overwhelming grief.  
Though I looked like my mum (or so it is said), he couldn't see the beauty in my skin or accept me as part of his family; something about my dark brown eyes and strawberry blonde hair reminded him eerily of his poor wife who was left dead on a morgue slab.  
Some folk swear that the sky turned darker when she died, but no evidence was found at all, only razor-sharp whispers that cut the atmosphere, striking the listener and the ones who had the rumours spread about them.

Though we lived in a bustling city, it wasn't far to go by bus or car to see the blue sea.  
My dad did just that; driving to the dock and sailing to the nearest known island from our busy city known as New York, abandoning me in the embrace of a jungle on that island.  
Little did I know, that was the last I would see of him.

Keep in mind, I was only, what, coming up to three years of age when he did this. That was a new experience for me!  
Once I found out this wasn't a game, I lived in the jungle for about a week, not being able to speak as well as other people.  
That is, until I heard people muttering, walking along the jungle floor.  
There was running.  
Smoke filled the air, making me feel tired, until I collapsed.  
The people carried my unconscious body to a van before the doors shut with a hefty CLANG!

Imprisoned.

Helpless.

Captured.

That was me. Heather Diggins.


End file.
